1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rigid-flex printed circuit boards (RFPCBs), and particularly to an RFPCB of low cost and a method for making the RFPCB.
2. Description of Related Art
To form RFPCBs, raw boards of flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs) and rigid printed circuit boards (RPCBs) are provided and formed with respective circuits to obtain the FPCBs and the RPCBs. Then, the FPCBs are combined with the RPCBs to obtain the RFPCBs. However, both the raw boards of the FPCBs and the RPCBs have standard lengths and widths, which may not match each other. Thus, portions of the FPCBs or of the RPCBs may be wasted, which increases a cost of the RFPCBs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an RFPCB and a method for making the RFPCB to overcome the above-mentioned problems.